Lost Melody
by angelmelody1231
Summary: Summary: Guardian 5 is a famous band in need of a singer in their company searching for a singer. What will Guardian 5 think when they find Amu singing is the park? I know I suck at summaries but please read DISCONTINED
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Melody**

**Summary: Guardian 5 is a famous band in need of a singer in their company searching for a singer. What will Guardian 5 think when they find Amu singing is the park?**

"Guardian 5"

"Guardian 5"

"Guardian 5"

Everyone loved them Guardian 5 no one in the world didn't. Guardian 5 is a band includes five members first Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Kairi Sanjou and Kukai Souma. Tadase and Ikuto play the bass, Nagihiko sometimes switch playing the piano and bass, Kukai plays a drums and Kairi plays the keyboard. They are a famous band but a fate is deciding to change that…

"Amu-chan welcome home" said Amu's grandpa-Kei

"Are you watching Guardian 5 grandpa?" asked Amu

"Who are you?" asked Amu's older brother-Kenny pointing at grandpa

"I know you're forgetful but how can you forget your own grandpa!" shouted Kei angrily

Amu stood at the door laughing at her grandpa and big brother fighting-well Kenny standing scratching his head with question marks everywhere around him awhile her grandpa trying to punch him to get his head running.

Amu walked pasted them.

"I will be going to my room now" said Amu smiling at her brother knowing his will remember her

"Ah, see you Amu-chan" said Kenny happily waving

"How can you remember AMU-CHAN BUT NOT YOUR BELOVED GRANDPA!" shouted Kei punching him in the face with tears

"Ouch!" shouted Kenny

**IN AMU'S ROOM**

"How can you remember AMU-CHAN BUT NOT YOUR BELOVED GRANDPA?!"

"Ouch!"

"They are so loud" muttered Amu smiling at her family

Amu walked over to her door and closed it and walked to her DVD player and clicked the play button

_TRUE LOVE 1000% (I do not own)_

_My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!_

_10_

_Are you ready?_

_9_

_Are you ready?_

_8 _

_Are you ready?_

_6_

_5_

_Are you ready?_

_4 _

_Are you ready? _

_3 _

_2 _

_1_

_Come! Let's song! _

_Let's sing our dream! (Let's shout!) _

_Let's sing into the sky! (Let's go!) _

_Let's make it into an unbelievable story! _

_Let me sketch the map of my future (Yes x2) together with you. _

_This is a revolution. (We are) _

_Let's go. (ST__RISH) _

_I'll change our love into the star. _

_Check it out!_

_My chest is almost too small for my beating heart. _

_Uh baby. The impulse of love is becoming overbearing. _

_Which one do you pick, Princess? _

_This 1000% LOVE will surely make you dizzy._

_For some reason, _

_My heart, _

_Satiated _

_By you, _

_Is making a ruckus. _

_It's an incredible RAVE._

_With the two of us, we will weave _

_A constellation that's not yet in sight. _

_Rather than with a kiss, _

_Let's create a world _

_With our amazing song._

_Come! Let's dance!_

_Let's dance out our dream. (Let's shout!) _

_Let's dance into the sky. (Let's go!) _

_There's no such thing as overdoing it. _

_Are you prepared? OK?_

_It's a special life (Yes x2) _

_That we can only have once. _

_This cannot be found (We are) _

_In any textbook. (ST__RISH) _

_I'll change our love into the star. _

_Check it out!_

_Tonight, the LOVE between the two us reaches 1000%!_

_From the rainbow-colored compass, _

_Uh honey, is a brand new melody _

_That belongs only to us. _

_I've found this thing called "self", _

_So that's why I want to convey to you my 1000% LOVE._

_Resounding _

_Loudly. _

_Knocking on the mind. _

_Believe heart. _

_Then, _

_Let's SING away!_

_It's a total release of manly chivalry. _

_Transcending the Orion belt, _

_Sparkling _

_From the rainbow, _

_Let's make flowers bloom!_

_Come, let's peace! _

_Let's fly through our dream. (Let's shout!) _

_Let's fly across the sky. (Let's go!) _

_Say, how about a journey of an amazing time? _

_Not even (Yes x2) a million failures _

_Can crush (We are) _

_My love passion. (ST__RISH) _

_I'll change the star with love._

_I want to hold you tight right now, _

_For I truly wish to protect you._

_Come! Let's song! _

_Let's sing our dream! (Let's shout!) _

_Let's sing into the sky! (Let's go!) _

_Let's make it into an unbelievable story! _

_Let me sketch the map of my future (Yes x2) together with you. _

_This is a revolution. (We are) _

_Let's go. (ST__RISH) _

_I'll change our love into the star. _

_Check it out!_

_Tonight, the LOVE between the two us reaches 1000%! _

Amu smiled 'Guardian 5 I wish I could sing too'

**This story is done see you**

**Bye **

**Me: And if anyone wants to know Amu is a fan for Guardian 5**

**Ikuto: So Amu's my fan **

**Me: Sorry to say this but she's everyone fan ne Amu-rin**

**Amu: Guess so any way when are you gonna put your in it?**

**Me: Thank you I just remembered everyone I will be putting song that I have make up and please review my first fanfic will be weird so please be easy to me**

**Amu: Where everyone else**

**Me: (Points to the screaming fan girls)**

**Tadase: Umm?**

**Ikuto: Tadase what were doing?**

**Tadase: I was walking to my house with Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi-**

** Kukai: Then we opened the door of our house girls and girls were everywhere, literally the desk every chair in the house the bedrooms the living room the bathroom heck even the sink!**

**Amu and Me: Wow…**

**Me: Where is Kairi?**

**Amu: AHHHHH!**

**Everyone excluding Amu-chan: What?!**

**Amu: Chairman is dead!**

**Me: What?**

**Amu: (Points to a white body that looks like Kairi)**

**Ikuto: He alive seems he just in mental shock**

**Kukai: That he is blocking everything out**

**Tadase: Kairi!**

**Me: Kairi-san?!**

**Amu:…Bye everyone while we deal with this R&R **


	2. To the Park

**Lost Melody**

**Summary: Guardian 5 is a famous band in need of a singer in their company searching for a singer. What will Guardian 5 think when they find Amu singing is the park? **

**Chapter 2**

"Rinngg"

"Rinngg"

"Ugh"

"Morning sis"

"Morning bro"

I blinked my eyes once no twice

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"

"Hm?"

"I came to wake you up"

"Thanks"

I yawned I was too tired to get mad at Ken

"Hm"

Bro went over and pressed a key on my keyboard

"Will you play something for me Amu-chan?"

"Sure" I smiled I loved playing with music I LOVE IT

I pressed a few keys then started play and sing

**All Gotta Do Is Just Be Friends (I do not own but I think you should listen to it!)**

_Time has passed but I'll never lose track _

_It's been many years since you've left me_

_It's painful and then warm like every memory _

_Once upon a time I remember _

_We lived in this city together _

_But now a pale sunlight _

_Has swallowed all our past promises_

_The hands of the clock have scratched away our time _

_But did you cherish yours like I did mine? _

_The days will wash away us entering the fray _

_And all the times my tears fell down like raindrops _

_I feel in my chest a strange pain I know is here to stay _

_Gave you my love and then in return you broke my heart_

_I cannot deny even though you're somewhere far away _

_I clearly hear your voice like you're still by my side _

_The thorns that appeared long ago will keep reminding me_

_They'll never leave because they're all I have left of you_

_I know that I'll never shake these feelings from my heart _

_They're now a new part of me I'll have to get used to_

_There's nothing I say I regret _

_But if I went back in time _

_And changed how you and I first met_

_Would things be different now?_

_I moved on and made room in my heart_

_Trying hard to bring forth a new start _

_And now I'm doing well _

_He's special I can tell _

_Every storm will pass that you weather_

_'Cause the skies cannot cry forever _

_And so my heart's whole once again_

_Exactly like it was back then _

_But with every snow and every spring wind blow _

_I faintly hear your voice calling out my name _

_I know I can't replace the memories we share _

_They will always be with me forever _

_I can't say a lie though I'll try to put my mind to rest_

_Why can't I go a whole day without thinking of you?_

_Although you are gone _

_In my heart you are immortalized _

_I only wish I still was the one you smile too_

_We turned the last page of a story never meant to be _

_This is our fate and so no one is to blame_

_I promise I'll think of you _

_Will you think of me too? _

_And now I guess all we gotta do is _

_Just Be Friends_

_All we gotta do is _

_Just Be Friends _

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends_

"As normal you r the BEST SINGER IN THE WORLD!" shouted Bro while hugging me

"What are you doing let go of me"

I grabbed Ken-onii-chan arm and drag him outside

"Morning Amu-chan Ken"

"Who are you what are you doing in our house Amu-chan get behind me" warned Kenny

I sweatdroped and started drinking some milk behind him

"Oh how could you I AM YOUR GRANDPA YOU, YOU, BAKA!" shouted Grandpa with tears in his eyes punching Kenny right and left….

"Sigh, they sure are noisy" Amu sighed looking out if the window seeing people rubbing their eyes.

'We must have woken them up then again you can sleep with these two around, now that I think about it how did Ken get into high school anyway he is so dumb' I looked at Ken again he was on the floor with punch marks everywhere on his face.

'Maybe he is just remember everything excluding pops'

"I going to school now bye-bye bro"

"Bye Amu-chan"

"Bye Amu-chan" said Pops when he recovered from the shock to 2 minutes ago

(Skip if you want)

Amu has a red patterned cap with a huge red and yellow striped scarf. Her jacket is white and she also a black skirt. Her skirt is very short, so her socks are worn up to her thighs. Her socks are pink and her boots are black and saggy, which gives "cute" style. Her red scarf covers most of the white jacket.

Today the school let us wear what we want so this is my

'I wonder if Guardian 5 are doing they don't go to school like me would be nice if I could meet them'

"Oh no I'm going to be late for class"

**Time skippy**

'I'll go to the park school's sure is rough on students boy today got a lotta homework I bet Guardian 5 don't do work like this'

"Oh well, I love guardian 5 anyway I better start walking" I said quietly to myself

What I didn't know was that I would be standing in front of a crowd singing

"Let's go to the park what ya think Tadase?" asked Kukai

"Sure let's go everyone!"

**Thank you, everyone bye-bye **

**I'm out**


	3. Kick off and singing at a park

Lost Melody chapter 3

**Amu Pov**

I walked over to the fountain in the park and sat down. I put my hand in the cold water smiling

'I love the cold water it feel good'

I saw some very weird looking people one had oversized glasses and there were very thick and he wore baggy clothes and looked like he was hiding something.

'Very weird, but I wonder if he was hiding something'

I watch the man and decided to follow him don't get me wrong I am not a stalker but he looks suspicious and I don't like it

I watched him going to the boys toilet

'Aw man I can't follow him in the toilet'

I decided to walked to walk back to the fountain and mind my own business

'But I really got a strange feeling I really did'

As I walked I saw the man running with a old woman crying out "Please give me back the money I need it for my grand child to stay alive!"

I widened my eyes

'I knew there was something weird bout that guy!'

I ran to the ugly creep and kick him in the nuts then punched him grandpa style hitting from left to right, then finishing him up I grabbed he arm, jump in to sky and now that me and the creep and up here flying I threw him to the cold ground and let him eat the dirt he is then landed to top of him.

"Your over Believe it" I said outing a thumbs down

I grabbed my phone and called the cops

I looked the creep again and saw a purse I took it and gave to the grandma

"Is this what he stole from you?" I asked

"Yes thank you" said the grandma taking the pure from the hand

She gave me a kind smile I couldn't help but cheerfully smile back

The cops soon came and everyone lived happily ever after

**"**The Story cannot end here BAKA AUTHOR!" I shouted

"Sorry I will edit that" Author replied

**NOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED **

The cop came and arrested the man, or creep I like to call him.

The grandma and I walked to the fountain to talk

And somehow the whole thing did not attract a lot of attention only few people saw it.

I walked with the Grandma and saw she was holding a baby as we walked

'She has a baby ah, right'

I remembered back wen she cried she needed the money of her child

"Is that your grandchild?" I asked pointing to the little guy or girl

"It is a girl" said the Grandma

"What"

"Her name is...Uta-chan" said

"Grandma Maria is Uta-chan ok?" I asked I am very worried

"WAHHHH"

"WAHHHH"

After coming back it seems the Uta-chan gone wild started crying

"WAHHHH"

"WAHHHH"

'What to do'

"WAHHHH"

"WAHHHH"

"Darling shh, shh" said Grandma Maria

"WAHHHH"

I sighed this is going nowhere

"I am sorry" said Maria

"It's alright Grandma Maria" I replied

Grandma Maria looked at me sadly

"You see…." Grandma Maria started taking a deep breath

"Uta-chan has neither a mother nor father to look after her, so I take care of her, she has a brother but he is always busy with his job to find money for his little sister, Uta-chan" Grandma Maria explained

"Before her Mother and Dad passed away they always sung a song for her, her brother tried singing to her but she didn't like it no music can work only the loving sounds of her parents can put her to rest" continued Grandma Maria

"I see…"

'I wonder if I can sing to her?'

I stood up and looked at Uta-chan and then I opened my mouth and started to sing

**_I LOVE YOU (My song and I am proud of it :_****_)_**

_I watched you at school_

_Though and book I read_

_I wished I could be the one who you smile to_

_I watched you and _

_Your girlfriend talking together _

_I looked endlessly at you_

_Like always_

_So why_

_Do we always fight?_

_Even though I love you _

_So deeply_

_Ah~_

_I respect you _

_For smiling happily _

_Even though you faced so much sadness _

_Oh, why can you move on?_

_I can't even keep up to your fast paces _

_Why, it's a little frustrating _

_My slow paces_

_Can never can up to yours_

_Your always one step in front of me_

_God please let me be a bad girl_

_Just of a little while_

_I just want to convey my feeling to him_

_I love you_

I opened upon hearing clapping

When I opened my eyes I saw the people sitting around the fountain

I almost thought that I will shout out "Scary!" and run to the closest tree and hide.

**~TIME SKIPPY~**

I looked at Uta-chan and saw her smiling at me happily and laughing

"Thank you" said Grandma Maria I smiled happily in return

Then I Uta-chan's brother came and take them home

I will always that memory

_Flashback _

_"Thank you" said Grandma Maria _

_"No worries" I said _

_I looked at Uta-chan she had the biggest smile I-well it made me happy that smiling face she was happy how and I say this, it just felt like that seeing the kid smile I couldn't help but feel like I did something good._

_Flashback End_

I snapped myself back to reality when I felt someone grabbed me by the arm tightly to just to add

"Hey!" I shouted wanting an explanation

"Shh" said the freak

I puffed out my cheeks if the person got any brains then he/she and see that I am mad.

Punched the person in the face grabbed his hand and kicked him to the air then obviously I did what any girl would do start punching him this this not grandpa Kei style that he uses to try to get Onii-san brain working this time to was a lot more let said painful? No horrified is the right word. I grabbed he neck tie he was wearing and tie his neck tie to the pole and grab a local garage bin and stuff him inside of the final blow I kicked he in the nuts and let him lay dead or alive I don't know but I did not kill him.

"Hey"

"Oh boy"

"Haha, you see that Ikuto is dead"

"Kukai how can you laugh at that"

"Sorry"

"What" I said they do not sound like bad guys to tell the truth they sound like-

The moon, just to tell you it is night time by the time I beat the guy he was rough, shone upon the boys or girls and saw the most amazing thing and to put the long story short they were the Guardians 5.

* * *

In the next chapter

"What?!" I shouted

"How did I end up in the stage that Guardian 5 are singing on?!"

"You are interesting pinkie" said Ikuto

"And your ugly" I commented

"Hinamori-san let's do our best, okay?" asked Tadase

"How can you even ask that Tadase-kun?!" I shouted

"You must get dressed Joker" said Kairi

"HUH?!"

"Why are you calling me Joker Chairman?!"

"Hinamori I think that your super-duper cute" said Kukai

"WHAT?!"

"You I agree you are cute inside and out Amu-chan~" sang Nagi

" HOEEE?!"

"Joker"

"Hinamori"

"Hinamori-san"

"Pinkie"

"Amu-chan"

"Are you ready?"

"Leave me alone….." I whined

In the chapter of Lost Melody

**Me: Well that done and finished **

**Amu: You were great **

**Me: Thank you Amu-rin (huggies)**

**Tadase: So everyone in going to be singing in the next chapter?**

**Me: Yes to those to like Tadamu and all the that I will put in some hints and moments but the story will have to be completed so vote for what couple that will end in the story and if no votes then I will just have to write down ending of each one like in the ending chapter will have 5 different endings so yeah you chose but if you do vote I will put some extra special story about the couple alright so VOTE if the votes are the same then no special stories**

**Amu: Works cut out for you but-**

**Me: But what?**

**Amu: Why did you make me a compete kung-fu fighter **

**Ikuto: I got beaten by a girl (sulking)**

**Tadase: Works cut out of him to (sweatdrop)**

**Me: I love this stuff I wished I could scare the boys **

**Tadase: Really**

**Me: They killed me half to death at class today (has dark fire aura surrounds me)**

**Everyone runs away and splashes water on me**

**Me: Thank you I was on fire mentally**

**Amu: Bye, bye I will hope to vote for someone or I will have 5 boyfriends!**

**Me: Even though Amu-rin is going to have the time of her life having 5 boyfriends please vote!**

**Me: I might add new characters too make the story have a little humour and maybe more hint and romance and stuff and Rima and everyone will join the story sooner or later so yeah **

**Everyone: R&R **


	4. Dream Maybe?

Lost Melody chapter 4

In the Last chapter

"Hey"

"Oh boy"

"Haha, you see that Ikuto is dead"

"Kukai how can you laugh at that"

"Sorry"

"What" I said they do not sound like bad guys to tell the truth they sound like-

The moon, just to tell you it is night time by the time I beat the guy he was rough, shone upon the boys or girls and saw the most amazing thing and to put the long story short they were the Guardians 5.

* * *

"..." speaking

_"..." singing_

**_Reading or emailing _**

**AMU POV**

"What?"

"Guardian...5?" I said completely shocked

"Are you okay?" said Tadase-san

"Yes" I said

"Looking at you I think you know us" said Nagi (A/N: Can't remember to spell his name fully -.-')

I nodded my head

I looked at Kukai he walked over to the man who tried to kidnap me and asked the guy

"Ikuto are you feeling okay?"

'You mean that I just kicked Ikuto'

"Yeah who knew that girl got some punches"

"Eww...You smell bad Ikuto"

"Yeah I'll shower later" replied Ikuto

"Hi" I said

'SHOULD I SAY SORRY I DON'T KNOW!' I thought panicky

"Sorry" I said quietly

Ikuto walked over to me and put his hand on my cheeks I blushed deep red

"PEVERT!" I screamed

I punched him in the guts and I ran away

**Tadase Pov**

"Ikuto you scared her" I said

I thought that maybe she will join our company we can not be the only one in the company we need something new in this world

"Sigh, I wonder if that voice is something that can be famous" said Kairi-san seriously

"I think it can" said Nagi-kun

I can't help but agree I thought about her voice again

_Flashback_

_God please let me be a bad girl_

_Just of a little while_

_I just want to convey my feeling to him_

_I love you._

_We-Guardian 5 didn't hear the full song but the last lyrics I couldn't help but be shocked I never heard and I think I'll never hear again beautiful voice I always thought that Nagi's girly and manly singing voice was cool, Ikuto's deep singing voice melodic, Kukai's happy-go-lucky singing voice-well happy and Chairman's serious singing voice mature. Other than them I never have heard such a voice it is singing so loud yet the voice in gentle I was shocked is their such a singer is there?_

_Flashback End _

**Amu Pov**

No way, no way, no way!

I woke up and found myself in my bed was that all a dream?

'It was no way that would happen'

I looked at my Guardian 5 poster 'Just no way'

* * *

**Amu: That was short **

**Me: Yes I know I needed it to be short I put up a special story to make up to you!**

**Tadase: Special stories?**

**Me: Ahh, I will tell everyone about these in the Authors Notes I put up soon okay?**

**Ikuto: So give us a hint of the next chapter **

**Me: Okay so I AM SO NOT TELLING YOU!**

**(Place rumbles)**

**Nagi:(Sweatdrop) I think you almost destroyed the place **

**Me: This is a house and it is built strong so it doesn't matter**

**Everyone: R&R**

**Me: Please (puppy eyes)**


	5. Family Special Amu and Ken

Lost Melody (family special)

**Me: Isn't this the first time I did a chat BEFORE the chapter starts?**

**Amu: Yeah it is ummm...**

**Me: What?**

**Amu: What do I call you?**

**Me: Call me Snow-chan desu~**

**Ikuto: I got one question**

**Snow: And what that?**

**Ikuto: WHY ARE WE NO A SHIP!**

**Snow: Oh, well you see the chapter**** is on ****a ship so when we chat we are on a ship too**

**Ikuto: I see...THAT DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE WANT KIND OF STORY ARE YOU DOING?! (death glare)**

**Snow: (unaffected) READ TO FIND OUT BYE!**

**Ikuto: Listen to me!**

**Everyone: Ikuto...**

* * *

**No one Pov**

A single girl that is hurt and need someone to be with her but no one comes beside one person her big brother.

**Amu Pov**

I walked to a ship and looked around I smiled softly I was happy someone is happy because I was by their side I am happy because of that am I love the feeling.

I looked left to right, high and low and didn't find the person I was looking for

"Amu-chan!"

"Ken-onii-chan!" I shouted

Yes, he is my big brother.

Ken came over and hugged me real tight and shouted:

"Yay~ Amu-chan is here!"

"Umm...Ken-onii-chan people are staring"

"Let them stare" he whispered quietly.

"Why?"

"Because they are just want to be as close as we are!"

I smiled my Ken has always been like this.

In eyes of many Ken and I are brother and sister but just a lot more closer than normal.

"I think your being a idiot" I said bluntly.

"Your mean!" shouted Ken.

"Be quiet"

I pushed him away from me lightly and grabbed the end of his shirt and started dragging him to the ship cafeteria for lunch.

I was surprised that the line was a bit shorter than what I have expected, grazing back at Ken who is sulking and mumbling something about "Amu-chan is mean she knows I have being dragged around" or something along the lines of that.

I grabbed the food for me and Ken and then we started eating.

I ate slowing while Ken started eating like he never ate any food in the last 10 years.

After finishing our food we walked to the music room.

"WOW!" I shouted in awe.

And Ken being the idiot he was put out a thumbs up and shouted "AWSOME!"

Ken walked to the to the microphone and grabbed it he also walked/ran to the huge music boom thingies and started singing.

_MooThe season is like turning over a page  
and going around a travel path  
Today you cry, but if you smile tomorrow  
a new sunshine will light upon you  
__If you're tired, put down your burden_

I but before I knew it many people had come to listen I smiled I knew my brother was awesome!_  
_

_Only now will I say, good night  
__Moonlight will tear up the darkness  
Because the guidance light will illuminate me  
You don't have to be afraid of the usual, different day and what was missing today  
Even if you are not concerned about finding a powerful thing,  
Life must go on and still_

Some girls pushed me because I was standing in their way I felt hurt a little that I was just standing somewhere and someone tells me to move RUDE!

_Reach this hand so that our feeling will be intertwined  
Only now will I say, good night  
Moonlight will tear up the darkness  
Because the emitted light will enfold you  
Before I sleep,  
Let me listen to your song, even just a little bit  
I'm sure that if it reach to the moon,  
The sun will reflect it  
And the next morning it will only reach to you  
Then become the new light  
Now continue singing  
_

I looked at my feet suddenly feeling a little nervous this is the first time I am somewhere my brother isn't and it hurts I want to find him I couldn't see him so I listen to his song harder than I had before then I was shocked I felt like I wanna do it. I WANT TO DO IT!

_Your only lullaby  
If you're tired, then put down your burden  
Only now will I say, good night  
Moonlight will tear up the darkness  
Because the guidance light will illuminate me  
Reach this hand so that our feeling will be intertwined  
Only now will I say, good night  
Moonlight will tear up the darkness  
Everything is enfold in the light and will continue to illuminate younlight (I do not own the song)_

Ken came threw the microphone to me and of course like any other person I caught it he brushed past me and whispered one word in my ear:

"Sing"

I was shocked again for the second time did he know I wanted to give it a try? I stared at all the people I could tell that they wanted a show but how can someone like me give it to them. I found my brother in front of the crowd giving me his normal carefree grin and a peace sign I smiled OKAY I AM DO THIS!

I sang a song that came with the music

This is my turn to shine not the girls or boys not even my brother it ME.

_**Secret** **Princess**** (I do not own)**_

_**Your sigh seems like some kind of magic trick,  
Start gently, okay, in a nice whisper.**_

If I were to take a bite of that glistening apple, in a that forest full of doubt,  
My heart would start pounding and be unable to stop.

You are such a lovely Escort  
That you make me a nervous Secret Princess.  
A glass slipper, Will it fit? It does, shall we dance?

Even when you wear an unsightly Tuxedo,  
I become an infatuated Secret Princess.  
Its like my heart is running away Only to become tethered to a tree in the garden.  
Until the clock strikes 12, Gaze only at me.

If you utter a single word, my ears will flush red.  
The petals wishes play in the wind.

Even if Im a mermaid swimming in the sea, who turns into foam,  
I want to keep thinking of you.

A mermaid, whos sole existence is to love,  
What a fortunate Secret Princess I am.  
Even if I cant take a single controlled breath out of water, Im all right with that

In accordance with such a perfect dream,  
Could I be a Secret Princess on a date?  
I think you are the one Ive been looking for, for so long.  
Even when theres no time left, and everything is over, I wont forget tonight.

Your lovely proposal,  
Has made me a surprised Secret Princess.  
With my eyes closed, awaiting a promised kiss, my cheeks were pinched instead.

I awaken, clad in my pajamas,  
A beautiful Secret Princess,  
Whos pierced heart will have to wait.  
Lets meet in a dream tomorrow, as well.

I opened my eyes I didn't know I have that kind of voice I love this I want more and more and MORE!

Everyone clapped they cheered finally the girl who never caught anyone's eyes in now the biggest eye candy I love this feeling everyone is actually approved of me finally and all of this was because of that boy

_"You need to remember no one may see you as a princess but you are my princess, but remember that one day you will become the prettiest princess you just need to wait I will help you Amu-chan"_

_"OK~"_

_I held hand with Ken and walked together in the sky surrounded by stars when our dream started on the ship and now the dream is competed on the same ship again. _

_Thank you _

_I love you~ _


	6. Welcome to our trap

Lost Melody

**News: Felt bored**

Amu looked at her poster 'No way' she thought over and over as she walked to the living room it is a Saturday and turning the doorknob she got a surprise….

"NO PLEASE I AM INOCENT!" shouted Ken as he ducked down to dodge a chair thrown angrily at him by Grandpa

"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA GANDSON!" shouted her grandpa in return throwing random teddy bear.

"Hey that is mine!" shouted Ken catching his teddy bear.

Amu stood their hopelessly dodging all of the items being thrown at her direction.

Ken noticed Amu and smiled cheekily at her throwing a chair on his head hitting a bull's eye at grandpa face leaving grandpa cries in his background for getting revenge.

Amu sweat drop again and giggled at their behavior.

Ken smiled cheekily and shouted "Amu I am going out wanna tag along?"

"Okay" she said thinking getting some fresh air would clear her mind but no she was wrong.

"Welcome to our little trap Amu" said Guardian 5.


	7. Trap 1: A pushy brother

Lost Melody

Step 1 of the trap: I pushy brother

"Bro why are we here?!" shouted Amu pointing at the "Finding new members for Guardian 5"

"Because you want to be a star right?" stated Ken as if she had a brainwash or something.

"I don't wanna be here!" shouted Amu

"Why?"

"Because-" Amu shouted but was cut down when her brother something she didn't think she would see.

Ken went on his knees and literally begged Amu to do it.

Amu couldn't say no and for the first time he was acting mature so she agreed.

Ken smiled and shouted "I already signed you up so walk in!"

"What?!"

Amu sweat drop and thought to herself "So much about being mature BAKA KEN!"

Amu punched and kicked her brother then stuffing him in the bin with the people walking down the street thinking "Should we call the cops?"

A little boy shouted "Nee-san the bin do nothing wrong!" angrily.


	8. Trap 2: A weird little boy

Lost melody

**News: Three in one day broke a record oh the kid is a boy and there is a hat on the floor.**

Trap 2: A little kid with a weird sense of justice

"Nee-san the bin did nothing wrong!"

Amu turned around confused.

"The bin is the innocent one the boy I understand why you kick his butt but the bin did nothing wrong!"

Amu got annoyed and walked towards the boy and pinched he cheeks. After going so leaving him with two red cheeks she walked towards the bin and shouted "I am sorry!"

The people sweat drop at her loud but some were wishing for more thinking it was funny and the whole was thought up as a comedy show.

Amu walked off to find money on the floor and noticed her brother's hat fell off and money was thrown inside.

The boy looked happy as he patted the bin which was her brother's butt.

Amu sweat drop as she sighed and counted 10 down 1 at the count of 1 her brother with a yell "WHO IS TOUCHING MY BUTT?!"


End file.
